Naruto: Secret of the mist
by abo556
Summary: Naruto stood in front of his army of 11 consisting of the only people he trusted with his life, his team, as they prepared to lay siege to the village that dared to exile them. Naruto looks to his army and speaks, " Today we show them demons, today we show them who is strong and who is weak, today we teach them the meaning of hatred and scorn, Today Konoha will know pain!
1. An Invite to the Park

"IS THAT CLEAR?!" asked an aged voice that still commanded respect and obedience.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konoha, could not believe the idiocy of the civilian council. Those idiots wanted to freaking assassinate a 3 year old boy simply because he was forced to hold the freaking nine tail fox that attacked the village three years ago.

After dismissing the civilian council with the threat that if they attempted to attack Naruto Uzumaki there would be a retribution. He turned to the shinobi council and ask them if they had any opinion if the boy in question. His eyes narrowing as if daring them to answer wrong, practically asking them for a reason for him to remind him why he is consider a God among shinobi.

Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka Clan, a clan that specialize in mental jutsu and interrogation quickly spoke up hoping to quell the hokage's temper.

"Well sir, myself and the other clan heads are quite indifferent to the buy. We don't see him as a demon that is for certain. In fact, we were wondering if you would allow the boy to accompany us to the park for a play date with the clan heirs around his age."

Sarutobi nodded at the truthful answer and thought about it _"Hmm well it would allow for Naruto to make some friends his age who are not influenced by their parents bigotry." _

Smiling at the thought he nodded his head in favor of the gathering. As he made a move to dismiss the meeting he saw his Anbu operative signaling asking for permission to speak. He nodded his head allowing the Anbu to speak.

"Hokage-sama, honorable council I have heard of your plans for a play date and I wish to maka a request." He paused and taking the fact no one had moved as permission to continue he spoke again. "In the village there is a boy who dreams of being a shinobi but is without the use of Chakra. Due to his mysterious condition the boy is ostracized by children around him, I was wondering if I may bring this youthful young lad to the park to participate in the playdate of the clan heirs and Naruto-kun."

The clan heirs looked at each other and the Hokage before nodding. Sarutobi nodded as well before speaking.

"Very well Gai, you may bring this young man to the park to play with the clan heirs" he pause before looking in the other corner of the room. "IN fact if there is any other orphan around his age they are allowed to come as well."

Nobody saw the nod of Hiashi Hyuuga and the ANBU in the direction of the of the Hokage's stare.

Naruto was ecstatic as he laid down for bed that night, not only would the old man in the hat take him to the park tomorrow, there would also be kids to play with.

"I hope they like me" was his final thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

Across the village two other orphan were having the same thoughts as the closed their eyes for the night.

**Hey to those that bother to read my posting this is abo 556 with yet another story. Realizing that nobody is going to leave me any type of criticism by way of review I'm just going to type and see what works. I do not own Naruto nor do I own the powers the characters will have. If you are a faithful reader I appreciate you taking the time to do so. As always read and review Thanks**

Power: inspiration for their power- weakness- abilities

Naruto: Static Shock – control over electricity- Water shorts him out along with too much build up causes intense backlash virtually no help in against earth style users - produces an energy that isn't actually lighting but mimics the properties of lightning allowing him to conjure and manipulate the energy

Shikamaru: complete control over shadows and darkness… when whatever shadow he is connected with is hurt he feels the pain as well- Shikamaru's control over the shadows is unprecedented in his clan he can call forward his atual shadow to use as a clone of sorts. His shadow can transform to any weapon as well as allow his to teleport, and access the shadow dimension, he can cause harm to the opponents shadow and their body will mimic.

Kiba: Beast boy- change into any animal he has seen can communicate with animals- can't stay in animal form longer than 4 hours while calm and 15 minutes while in a fight once time is up he automatically changes back however time is reset with each transformation. Can't switch from one animal to another without turning human first. Kiba will be able to transform to any animal he has seen before allowing him to act exactly like the animal… he can access his chakra to boost the animals natural ability Kiba cannot communicate well in this mode

Sasuke Human torch and super human agility- water is extremely harmful to his body almost poisonous the higher the temperature of his flames the greater the damage he cause to his body when out of chakra his power is weak- Sasuke can ignite his chakra to have a flame like aura allowing him flight super speed and fire manipulation. Sasuke can use his chakra like a remote bomb.

Hinata: Bubbles- sweet and gentle nature often causes her to not want to fight opting for a more diplomatic way out. Bubble can fly has super speed and she can fire laser beams out of her eyes as well as emit a sonic scream and sense different emotions also can speak an understand animals.

Choji: Hulk and Broly- Choji has immense strength as well as control over an infinite source of ki in his body, allowing him to be able to fly, shoot energy beams create domes and small blast Choji is extremely durable and when his energy is depleted he loses his powers and half of his strength - enters a berserker mode when highly excited or angry cant differentiate friend from foe

Shino: control over all bugs- cannot reach out to over five types of insect at a time

Neji: Super Speed and strength can't use both at the same time for extended amount of time has to switch from speed to strength

Tenten: magnetism- magnetic field surrounds her about 50 feet in all directions meaning she loses control of metal substance at 50 feet…. Magnetic awareness extends to 300 feet the heavier the object is the harder for her to control it

Rock lee: Green lantern and the use of chakra- using the green constructs are tiring when out of energy constructs vanish since constructs are not connected to the ring but instead his mind when a constructs break he faces a backlash

Sakura: blossom all of her powers- Sakura has the ability to fly, move at super speeds, emit a red eye laser, as well as can blow ice and fire - if a plan falls apart she does know how to cope and freezes up in battle becoming useless

Ino: butter cup all of her powers- Same basic powers as Sakura and Hinata except her eye laser is green she has the power turn invisible completely hiding her signature - aggressiveness cause her to go head first without thinking often the cause of sakura plans falling apart. Powers fluctuate when in great distress


	2. Game of Ninja turns deadly

Naruto woke up the next morning excited to go to the park and meet the other children. Filled with nervous energy Naruto went to eat a nice healthy breakfast consisting of ramen noodles. After his fill he went to get ready for the day.

As he was getting ready he heard the sound of air being displaced and quickly turned around seeing who dared intrude on his Naruto time as he like to call it. Upon turning around he saw a tall; lean figure with his hands in his pocket and a One Piece manga to his face as the smoke cleared.

"Dolphin nee-san" Naruto called out happily "Are you hear to take me to the park?"

The Dolphin masked figure simply smiled and nodded waiting for his little brother, in all but blood, to get ready so that he could go and make some friends around his age.

After a few seconds Naruto called out that he was finished and he was ready for to leave and go to the park. Nodding the man walked forward and placed his hand on Naruto shoulder preparing to teleport them to the park instead of walking. Suddenly Naruto stopped him and in a small voice asked.

"oi, Dolphin-niisan, is it possible that we could walk to the park instead of teleporting there? Naruto bowed his head before continuing. "I kind of want to hold on to this excitement a little longer, just in case they changed their mind about letting their children play with me."

Dolphin was a train veteran, the best of the best, an elite ANBU, a man desensitized to the violence and hate of his chosen profession but he couldn't help but flinch at the boy's attitude. It was as if this was the boy's last straw before the Camel back broke. Still he nodded and started to walk out the door behind the young boy.

The duo arrived at the park after walking about 15 minutes and the closer they got to the park, the more anxious young Naruto became till finally they were at the entrance to the park. Naruto subconsciously back into Dolphin for support as they went toward where they were supposed to meet the clan heads.

As they got closer to the rendezvous spot they could start seeing different outlines of people both big and small. Naruto was overjoyed these people didn't abandon him like everybody else they were willing to give him a chance to be friends with their children. Feeling a little more confident he went closer to the group as it began to show more and more people. As they got closer they saw a cluster of blankets and foods were put together as the clan heads talked and the clan heirs just sat that awkwardly looking around.

When they arrived at the blankets Naruto stopped at the edge unsure of how to proceed.

"_Do I just walk over and say hi or do I wait for them to say hi to me?" _

"_Do I talk to the kids or the adults first?"_

These were some of the thought that were going through his head until he felt Dolphin nudge him for behind as if to say go on. Making up his mind he decided to go talk to the kids and see how thing go from there.

Naruto walked up to the kids and seeing no other way to proceed he just spoke out loud.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, its nice to meet you" he said with what he hoped was a friendly smile and his hand in the air.

There was a brief silence before a girl in a yellow shirt and white pants with a blue burette in her bleach blonde hair got up and spoke.

"Hi Naruto, my name is Ino Yamanaka and this is my friend Sakura Haruno." She said before pointing to another girl with pink hair.

A young man who clearly did not wanna be out of his bed yawn and looked up and Naruto and simply said

"Shikamaru Nara" before putting his head back down on the ground

The big bone guy next to him waved and said "I'm Chouji Akamichi"

Next a boy wearing a blue shirt with a red and white symbol on the back spoke saying "Sasuke Uchiha"

Then a young girl smiled and said "I'm Hinata Hyuuga"

Next to her a boy who looked like he belonged in a zoo not a park said "I'm Kiba Inuzuka"

And the last kid in the group who was wearing a high collar simply said "Shino Aburame"

After introductions was made Naruto asked if they wanted to go play Ninja. The group looked at each other before shrugging and/or nodding and following Naruto to the field and standing in a circle waiting for Naruto to explain the rules of the game.

"Ok guys and girls the way we play this game is umm.. A team goes and hide while another teams seeks them out." Naruto tried to say confidently but fail as he had just made up the game a minute before asking.

Shikamaru shakes his head and says

"How will we do that if there is nine of us?" Seeing the rest of the group was not seeing the problem he shook his head and continued "You can't split nine into two equal groups." He stated while yawning

A look of realization broke over the group as they now understood what was said. They all started thinking of ways to rectify the situation when a voice called out to them.

"Hey can we play?" came the voice of a 6 year old girl with buns in her head. They group turned to look at A boy with a long ponytail and huge eyebrows, and another boy with long hair and eyes that looked like Hinata's.

"I'm Tenten and this is Rock Lee and Neji" she said introducing her new friends to the group. "So can we play with you all?"

Naruto smiled and said sure lets go. He turned to everyone and ask if they minded that the older kids play with them, the other children said they could play.

So the game commence each side had 6 people that at the end of the round would rotate so everybody got a chance to work with everyone. As the game progressed they moved deeper and deeper into the surrounding woods. On the last round Naruto looked and he saw an abandoned building. Thinking nobody would think to look in there he ran inside.

Once inside of the building he saw a bunch of swirls all over the place kind of like the swirls he saw on all those ninja vest thing around the village. Walking deeper into the mess he saw a giant container filled covered in rust spots an looking like it was about to fall apart.

Naruto ran outside and yelled loud enough so everyone could her him.

"Guys hurry up and come here I found something so cool" he yelled out, it's clear how excited he was for this.

The rest of the group looked arrived before following Naruto into the building and to the room with the giant rusted vault.

They all stared at the vault in awe (remember they are 5 and 6) before someone spoke up.

"What the heck is that thing?" Kiba asked

Not receiving an answer he formed a smirk and said "hey, Naruto I double dog dare you to go touch it."

Now Naruto was socially inept but he knew, as all men, do that when issued a double dog dare you have no choice but to follow through with it.

So calling in his courage he walked forward and put a hand on the on the vault. When nothing happened he laughed and hit it again but this time Naruto hand caused a piece of the rusted material to indent and cave releasing the purple gas within the container.

Immediately after hitting the container Naruto ran back over to the other kids. The kids immediately surrounded their new friends not paying attention to the gas that was slowly creeping up on them.

"Um guys" spoke up Hinata though her voice was barely above a whisper so it was ignored.

"Guys.." she tried again only to wield the same results

Now getting annoyed with being ignored and in fear of the gas closing in on them she tried again.

"GUY!" This time yelling with all she has and it work as they all look at her wondering why she was yelling.

Seeing she had their attention she spoke again and said

"I think we should run!" seeing their confused faces she point to the cloud of purple gas amazingly close to them.

"Ahh" all twelve of the kids yelled and ran towards the exit before being enveloped by the cloud. The kids got lost and paused in the middle of the cloud of gas not knowing which way to go. Due to the thickness of the gas, the young kids could barely breathe and began to pass out.

Seeing his new found friend passed out around him and feeling himself getting sleepy Naruto collapsed on the floor. His last coherent thought being _"Nii-san…. Help"._

Power: inspiration for their power- weakness- abilities

Naruto: Static Shock – control over electricity- Water shorts him out along with too much build up causes intense backlash virtually no help in against earth style users - produces an energy that isn't actually lighting but mimics the properties of lightning allowing him to conjure and manipulate the energy

Shikamaru: complete control over shadows and darkness… when whatever shadow he is connected with is hurt he feels the pain as well- Shikamaru's control over the shadows is unprecedented in his clan he can call forward his atual shadow to use as a clone of sorts. His shadow can transform to any weapon as well as allow his to teleport, and access the shadow dimension, he can cause harm to the opponents shadow and their body will mimic.

Kiba: Beast boy- change into any animal he has seen can communicate with animals- can't stay in animal form longer than 4 hours while calm and 15 minutes while in a fight once time is up he automatically changes back however time is reset with each transformation. Can't switch from one animal to another without turning human first. Kiba will be able to transform to any animal he has seen before allowing him to act exactly like the animal… he can access his chakra to boost the animals natural ability Kiba cannot communicate well in this mode

Sasuke Human torch and super human agility- water is extremely harmful to his body almost poisonous the higher the temperature of his flames the greater the damage he cause to his body when out of chakra his power is weak- Sasuke can ignite his chakra to have a flame like aura allowing him flight super speed and fire manipulation. Sasuke can use his chakra like a remote bomb.

Hinata: Bubbles- sweet and gentle nature often causes her to not want to fight opting for a more diplomatic way out. Bubble can fly has super speed and she can fire laser beams out of her eyes as well as emit a sonic scream and sense different emotions also can speak an understand animals.

Choji: Hulk and Broly- Choji has immense strength as well as control over an infinite source of ki in his body, allowing him to be able to fly, shoot energy beams create domes and small blast Choji is extremely durable and when his energy is depleted he loses his powers and half of his strength - enters a berserker mode when highly excited or angry cant differentiate friend from foe

Shino: control over all bugs- cannot reach out to over five types of insect at a time

Neji: Super Speed and strength can't use both at the same time for extended amount of time has to switch from speed to strength

Tenten: magnetism- magnetic field surrounds her about 50 feet in all directions meaning she loses control of metal substance at 50 feet…. Magnetic awareness extends to 300 feet the heavier the object is the harder for her to control it

Rock lee: Green lantern and the use of chakra- using the green constructs are tiring when out of energy constructs vanish since constructs are not connected to the ring but instead his mind when a constructs break he faces a backlash

Sakura: blossom all of her powers- Sakura has the ability to fly, move at super speeds, emit a red eye laser, as well as can blow ice and fire - if a plan falls apart she does know how to cope and freezes up in battle becoming useless

Ino: butter cup all of her powers- Same basic powers as Sakura and Hinata except her eye laser is green she has the power turn invisible completely hiding her signature - aggressiveness cause her to go head first without thinking often the cause of sakura plans falling apart. Powers fluctuate when in great distress


	3. Rage, Screams, and Magnetism

**Hey Guys it abo556 here with a New update of Naruto: SOM and I am very excited for this chapter as this is the chapter where….**

**Read and find out…**

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto nor do I make money off this story.**

'…Regular thoughts….'

"Regular Speech"

'_**Berserker Chouji/ Tailed beast thoughts'**_

"**Berserker Chouji speech"**

The Dolphin Anbu looked at the unconscious form of Naruto and his friends while thinking about the consequences of what happened this afternoon in the park.

'On the one hand' he thought 'Naruto could be told not to see these children again and that may just kill the kid's spirit'

Shaking his head of the though he looked to the other Anbu who had brought children to the outing in the park and nodded before heading out of the room.

Outside in the hallway they saw the clan head huddled around each other, no doubt to decide what to do about future clan playdates and if the outsiders should be allowed.

Dolphin mentally steeled himself vowing that no matter the situation he would have Naruto's back even if he was all alone in the endeavor. He saw the determination in both his comrade's eyes and knew he if Naruto couldn't have eleven friends the kid would be fine with at least two.

Dolphin cleared his throat and spoke "Honorable clan leaders" he said as he bowed low "I humbly ask that you allow Naruto to continue his playing with your children."

The Clan Heads looked around before Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's Dad and Hyuuga clan head, stepped forward and sized the Anbu operative up and down.

"You know" Hiashi said in a conversational tone "The playdate of the clans has been going for at least 18 months, though today was the first time there ever was an incident of this nature." Dolphin and the other Anbu winced at that fact but couldn't voice their objections before Hiashi spoke again.

"I find it almost ironic that the day we allow" he swallowed for dramatic effect "outsiders to accompany them there is some type of gas attack that lands all our children in the hospital."

Dolphin thought he knew where this conversation was heading and was ready to vouch for Naruto along with Rock Lee and Tenten but kept quiet as it was clear the Clan head was clearly not done speaking.

Hiashi gained a slight smirk as he was about to continue he could not believe how much fun it was to make this Anbu squirm while they talked about his charge.

"Though" Dolphin looked up and gained a new look while the Clan head spoke again "if we were to go on with that logic one could just as easily say that it had been my nephew who was the cause of the attack or the Haruno girl."

Dolphin wasn't sure where this conversation was heading but kept listening trying to pick up on any clue that would hint to the verdict concerning his charge and his friends.

"Yes, such assumptions will not do, so myself and the other clan heads have decided that Naruto can continue to play with our children" Hiashi paused "Rock Lee, Tenten, and Sakura can as well if they so please" he added as an after thought

Dolphin Smiled as he thanked Hiashi and The Clan Heads for their generosity as he turned to check on Naruto one last time he thought

'Naruto things are starting to look up.'

Naruto smiled as he chased Ino and Sakura around the flower patch. It had been two years since the gas incident and the now 7 year old couldn't be happier. As they agreed to the clan heads allowed the "Clan less" children to continue attending the monthly playdate with their kids. The kids all became close friends and had dreams of becoming ninja together. Right now they were all playing Ninja again with Ino and Sakura being the last two "Rogue Ninja" and Naruto being the last "Hunter Nin."

"Come on girls, stop so I can catch you." Naruto said with a pant "I've been chasing you for the last 5 minutes"

"No way Naruto, we will only stop when you say I give up and have cooties" said an equally tired Ino with Sakura nodding right behind her.

"Never" called out Naruto "as he begin to chase the girls again.

A little ways away from them Shikamaru and Kiba were laying down on the grass enjoying the midday sun. Hinata and Tenten where both picking flowers while Neji and Sasuke tried sparring with each other but it really amounted to little more than backyard wrestling. Near the edge of the forest Shino and Rock lee where looking for bugs. Chouji was on his way over to the group since his dad just dropped him off.

As Chouji made the trek across the playground he was surrounded by a group of boys his age. This particular group of boys were the self-proclaimed Hokage of the playground and felt that only people they allowed to play were allowed to be on the playground.

"Hey look it's the fatty" One boy said as he looked the clan heir crossing the park.

"Let's get him while he is alone" said the other boy. The boys nodded at each other and began to circle the boy.

Once the boy was completely surrounded, one boy punched him in the back and the others began to punch and kick him before he could call for his friends or parents while calling him fat, gay, and whatever other derogatory word their 7 year old mind could think to call them.

At the first punch Chouji fell to the ground, not because of the boys' strength but more of surprise, and when they began to kick him Chouji simply covered his head while hoping someone will come help him.

'Sasuke, Naruto Kiba, somebody come and help me… please.' Chouji thought as the hits were really starting to hurt

'Why are they always picking on me I never did anything to them' he though as he started to get angry. Unbeknownst to him, in his anger he activated his chakra and his chakra "woke" up the dormant properties of the gas that he inhaled years ago. The gas had affected the portion of Chouji mind that controlled his bloodline and had directly tied it to the part that controlled his rage.

"Stop" called out Chouji to his attackers. The boys continued to laugh while kicking and punching him harder.

"What's the matter cry baby?" One of his tormenters asked "Not so tough without your friends to protect you?"

Chouji started to cry as the attacks where continuously rained down on the poor boy with no sign of stopping.

'Why am I so pathetic?' Chouji thought getting angrier.

'_**Why … they…hurt….. Chouji?'**_ he thought as cognitive thought was becoming harder the angrier he got.

'_**Chouji…strong….Chouji…show….bully'**_ he thought as his muscle began to bulge and he began to grow and he let out a snort of air through his nostrils.

"Chouji smash" came the deepened voice from the 8 year old though he said it so low that nobody could really make it what was said.

Had the bullies been looking at chouji, or thinking past beat up the fat kid, they would have notice that their kicks had stopped having an effect on Chouji or that he seemed to form a significantly bigger ball than before. After a few second one of the bully pulled his foot back and he heard a whisper. Thinking it was another cry for them to stop he spoke.

"What did you say, you little baby?" the boy asked clearly enjoying hurting the boy. "Speak up so we can hear you."

Chouji had heard the last comment and it was the last straw. With another snort Chouji looked up and reiterated his sentence

"Chouji…**Smash**" and with that Chouji stood up while sending the boys in various directions.

Chouji looked around and spotted the leader of his little group of tormenters and began to walk towards them only to step on a metal bar. Further enraged by the audacity of the pole to be in his way while he was on a war path, he grabbed the pole and tossed it behind him in a random direction; right towards the flower field Hinata and Tenten were playing in. He walked toward the cowering boy picks him up by his shirt.

"**You hurt Chouji."** He said in pure rage.

"**You laugh at Chouji."** He says enjoying the fear in the boy's eyes.

"**Now Chouji Strong."** He begins to lift the boy up while saying this.

"**Now Chouji hurt you."** He holds the boy over his head and begins to swing him to the ground.

"**Now Chouji Smash!"** As he brought the boy down he felt tired all of a sudden.

With his new found strength fading Chouji drops the boy on the ground before falling and reverting to his original size before blacking out. Never noticing his father behind him with his hand retracting from chopping him in the back of the neck.

In a flower patch two little girls were gathering flowers for their friends blissfully unaware to the pole soaring through the air toward their exact spot.

"Tenten do you think Ino will like this yellow flower we picked for her" ask Hinata Hyuuga without a hint of a stutter.

Over the last two years Hinata lost her stutter and slowly gained more and more confidence, though being friend with Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba she really didn't stand a chance. She also spoke with more assertion in her voice no longer hesitating to voice her opinion on a matter though she did retain her nice demeanor.

"Yea, I think she…" Tenten Started to say before snapping her head to the left and screamed as a pole twirling towards the air right for her and Hinata.

Instinctively she held out her hands and closed her eyes preparing for pain on impact. A few seconds later when she didn't feel any pain but instead a pressure on her arms she looked up and was surprised that the pole had stopped midair. It wasn't even a full second later before she fell to the ground completely exhausted. As she laid on the ground, she turned on her back unaware that she was in control of the pole and her action cause the pole to float over above Hinata, who watched the whole thing with wide eyes. Tenten was also unaware that when she fell unconscious she lost her link to the pole causing it to fall.

Another fact that Tenten didn't know was that her Chakra was already activated when she stepped into the park, and therefore the gas was had been awoken inside of her. The gas affected her electromagnetic field, expanding it to about 100 meters in front of her also tying it in to her senses. Making her aware of any known metal properties within the area. Nor did she know that her Chakra automatically aligned itself with the magnetic properties of said metal. One more fact she didn't know was that she had to have chakra in order to control the metal, and since she was out of chakra the metal she had control over was now dictated by the laws of physics, more specifically the laws of gravity.

Hinata looked in in horror as the pole big enough to cause some very major damage to her 7 year old body. Unable to get her body to move like she wanted to she opened her mouth to scream. Though instead of the high pitch scream that could be expected to come out of a seven year old girl something unexpected happened. As she let loose the scream she felt a surge of power flow through her body. The results were weird, simply because a scream did come out however the scream that was escaped sounded like a loud wail. As the wail was continued, the pole was met with an abrupt change in momentum and raised in to the sky. Feeling no pain Hinata closed her mouth and looked up surprised there was no pole around her. She nearly fainted when the pole landed about 14 inches away from her and Tenten. She did faint when the adrenaline in her body faded and her body realized she was out of chakra.

Standing at the edge of the flower field Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba looked on shocked at the events that had just transpired. They couldn't believe what they had just witness. First Tenten had stopped the pole, then Hinata blasted it away by screaming. While majority of the kids thoughts were somewhere around "how did they do that?" and "That was awesome.

Shikamaru watched and thought of Chouji, wondering where the boy was, as he knew his friend would never believe this would never believe this.

I don't know why but I felt like this was a great place to end this chapter. Now allow me to explain what powers activated during the chapter.

Chouji- As I mention Chouji will have the powers of the Hulk/ Broly that also comes with the anger and rage associated with both super beings. Chouji's berserker mode acts like Naruto Nine tail cloak in the sense that the angrier he gets his strength increases, though his mental capacity and ability to distinguish friend from foe. He can send Chakra to stimulate his brain cells while he is in his berserker mode though the chakra being used to both hold the Berserker mode and stimulate his brain is taxing on his reserves. Chouji will have increased strength and all other perks of being just like the strongest in the world.

Tenten- As I mention Tenten will have the powers of Magneto however, unlike Chouji she will not be affected by the mentality and temperament of the actual Magneto character. In this chapter, Tenten activated her ability I like to call Magnetic Awareness. She felt the properties of a metal that she is consciously aware of as a metal enter her field of awareness so she was alerted to its presence. As far as her ability to manipulate the metal's electromagnetic field is tied in with her chakra. The heavier the object the more draining it is on her reserves. If she cannot pick up the object through her own strength it cost much more chakra.

Hinata- As I mentioned Hinata will have the powers of Bubbles from Power puff Girls. In this chapter she activates her sonic scream ability. If you must imagine the way it looks imagine Danny Phantom's ghostly wail but blue instead of green. I originally planned for her to gain flight or strength but couldn't think of a way for her to pull it off.

**Thanks for reading please read and review**.


End file.
